A refrigerating cycle apparatus has been conventionally used in an air conditioner. Many attempts have been made to provide a limited cooling operation even when the refrigerating cycle apparatus is in a stopped state. For example, in a vehicle air conditioner, a refrigerating cycle apparatus is driven by an engine for traveling. Thus, when the engine comes to a stop during a temporal stop of the vehicle, the refrigerating cycle apparatus also comes to a stop. There has been proposed a cold storage heat exchanger that includes a cold storage material added to an evaporator of a refrigerating cycle apparatus in order to provide a limited cooling operation during such a temporal stop of the vehicle. For example, a cold storage heat exchanger described in Patent Literature 1 is known.